The voodoo alchemist
by kashyuri
Summary: Ed and Al find a book with an array of voodoo .


Oneshut , non yaoi

Only an idea that i was thinking about and when i spoke with my friend about that , she helped me to mkae it alot funnier .

Thank you pancake :) this is for ya !

**The voodoo alchemist**

* * *

"Al look what I found " the blond twelve-years old said and grinned . He held a thick book about alchemy in his left , and a piece of chalk in his right. " A book about alchemy ? " the eleven-years old asked in wonder . " Not just any book about alchemy " the blond's grin just got wider . 

"Here have a look" the youth handed the green book to the younger sibling to see , then folded his arms in expectation . "A book about voodoo alchemy ? " Al said in disbelif " I didn't know that creating a voodoo doll by alchemy is possible !" .

"Neither did I ... shell we try it !? " the short said in intolerance . Al gazed into the orbs that were full in a lit fire" I don't know..." he hesitated . " Let's try it Al ! it can't hurt anybody " . "Of course it can !" if Al could work any other expression , he'd probably give him some look .

" I swear I won't do anything bad " he smiled a wide smile , the kind of a smile that you can't really trust on , but also the smile that you can't avoide it unless you say yes .

"Uhhh... okay , but be carful " . The blond nodded and then took off a black hair from his coat . " You see the man over there? " he asked and pointed to a black haired man over his shoulder . The man was reading a newspaper , it was the perfect chance to test this ' voodoo alchemy ' thing .

"Yes " Al said .

"Well when I was searching for a book this man accidentally bumped into me , so , I'd to check this on him . And I won't do anything that would hurt him . When we finish we can destroy it with alchemy " Ed said , then turned aroud and walked to the nearest desk .

" So.. what matirial should we use to make the doll ?" Al asked and glanced around . " It says here that we need to use only paper " the blond answerd . " We have enough of that in here , I think that three , maybe four pieces of paper will be enough for the doll . We need to use five pieces , so we can draw the array on one of them" .

"Okay " Al nodded , then quickly stood up and walked to the counter direstion . He came back with a few papers , a pen , and a pin . " A pin ? " the blond asked in curiosity .

" Insted of kicking the doll , or shaking it till the man gets sick , we should only give it a little stab in its hand " . " That sounds right " Ed nodded and glanced at the man .

The blond quickly drew the array on the paper , then they both put their palms on it . The transformation was'nt too loud . It was pefect , since they were at the library .

The doll had a look of a lame old puppet , but it didn't really make any different . " On three .." he whispered , a grin appeard on his face as they counted slowly and quietly " One...Two .. three" ..

Ed gently stabbed the dolls back . " It didn't work ...? " he whispered in disappointment .

Ed stood up and walked to the counter " I'll be back right away " he smirked " I'll ask for a staple gun "

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Ouch ! .." Roy slowly rubbed his back with a frown on his face . " What is it sir ?" Hawkeye raised her head from the forms she was reading .

" It feels like something keeps on stabbing me in my back " .

" Maybe it's only the pressure from work sir "

" I guess you're right " Roy sighed and sat back in his place .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Well , so lets try something else " the blond roughly shook the doll , yet the man didn't make any sound nor movement , he didn't even looked surprise or hurt .

" Al I think we faild " he said , then stood up " Let's go back to Tucker's house.. maybe Nina would like to have this doll "

" Yeah " Al said , then followed Ed out .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" I .. feel sick.. " Roy slightly rubbed his tummy and leaned his head on the desk " Gah.. damnit"

" You should drink some water.. " Hawkeye suggested , then looked back on the papers .

" Yes .. I will" Roy slowly stood up , and walked in an unsteady way towards the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" We're here " Ed walked into the yard and scowled when he saw a piece of feces on the lawn . It was'nt his house , yet he didn't want to leave it that way " Alexander ! " he shouted angrily .

The big light brown dog appeard in less than a second next to Ed's spot " Sit ! " . Alexander quickly sat down on his butt and gaily panted . Ed pointed on the piece of feces on the lawn , then back to the dog and shouted " Bad dog ! " .

The dog's glance turned into the doll in Ed's hand . He swiftly bit it and tried to take it out of the blond's hand . " No ! bad dog " the twelve-years old tried to fight back , but it didn't help , the dog was really strong " Brother you should just let go " Al suggest but Ed paid it no mind " No , we could give it to Nina "

After a long time of fighting against the dog he let go , and so did the dog . The doll flew in the air , right into the piece of .. " poop!" .

Ed's mouth widely opened in disbelif " Damnit " he growled . " That's okay brother , we can always make Nina a new doll " Al said in efford to calm his older sibling .

Ed slightly nodded " I guess you're right".

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roy's nose twitched a bit .He quickly cocked his head , his eyes widned as he looked around . "What is it sir ? " Hakeyes sighed and put the forms back on the desk " You're acting strangly today " . Yeah , what happened to you today ? " Havoc asked . Roy wore an expression of digust on his face as he's standing up and knitting his eyebrown .

" Why does it smell like shit in here?!"

* * *

Gah xD I hope you like it guys .. this idea came into my mind two days ago and I wanted to write it already . 

Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
